Angels and Demons
by Swimchic322
Summary: What would you do if you made one mistake that changed your life forever?  What if you could never find love?  Would you kill for that one chance to keep your love forever?  Follow Isabella and Daniel on their love journey... I suck at summaries.. :/


Hi guys,

This is my very first story on fanfiction so please don't judge me too hard. I'd like some critic on it if you dont mind.. :) Also tell me what you think of the story. I based this off of the Fallen series and Twilight series. Im not sure if thats copyright so I'm just going to say it. I don't own the shit thats similar to the writing in Fallen or or Twilight. All ownership belongs to the SM and Lauren Kate in the appropriate places. I own the rest! :D Lemme know what you peoples think! Thanks! Oh... and I tend to write lemons every know and then so yah.. if you dont like that... too bad. :)

* * *

><p><em>I had to leave. I had to get away from him. I couldn't let him die again. I needed to save myself from heartbreak. My ship ticket was in my pocket and my trunk was packed. All I needed to do was get out of here without him seeing me and making me change my mind. I would not let this happen to him again. There was a knock on my door. I was hesitant to open it but in the end did hoping it wasn't him. To my dismay and my secret joy, he was standing there dripping wet. I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous face. <em>

_ "May I come in, Isabella? Or are you going to keep me waiting in the pouring rain?" his angelic voice said with a smile creeping across his face._

_ "Come in, Cameron," I laughed._

_I opened the door farther for him to walk in and then the moment he walked in regretting it. He would see my suitcase and ask. Ask where I was going and what I was doing with my things packed._

_ "Your stuff, it's all packed up. Why?" he said very quietly._

_ "I- I" I stammered._

_ "You're leaving me. Aren't you. You're going away from me?" he said sounding crushed._

_ "I- I'm not leaving yet. I have to go soon though. It's better for the both of us," I replied sadly._

_He shifted from foot to foot and then finally looked up at my._

_ "I-I have a confession," he murmured out._

_ "What? What is it?" I asked cautiously._

_ "I-I love you. There I said it. Now, please don't go. I need you to stay with me," he pleaded._

_No! He said those cursed words! I saw the shadows float into the room as if looking for their prey. I had to kiss him before they got him._

_ "I- I love you, too!" I enjoyed and relieved to get it off my chest._

_He looked at me surprised and walked up to me. Picked me off my feet and kissed me with all his passion. I held him close and tried to fend off the shadows so they couldn't reach Cameron. He placed me gently on the couch behind me. The moment I let my arms slip off him the shadows took their chance. I screamed and tried to hold onto him. His eyes were wide with fear and remembrance. His final words to me, I love you. Never forget that. Pure silence and he was gone._

**40 years later**

20 years. He hasn't come back again and 20 years is almost over. He possibly may be able to save himself from a horrible death and me from heartbreak. Today is the day that I go back to my vampire reform school. HE can't possibly be at this reform school. It's the highest reform school in the whole country. I walk over to my friends. As I walk to my friends a guy passes by me. He smiles at me and then smacks my butt. I turn around smile at him then flip him off. No one and I mean no one smacks my ass. I continue walking towards my friends. They all giggled as I walked up to them. I sighed. They must have seen what that guy did.

"Oh my god! Bella! Did you see what that guy did to you? He likes you!" Christy exclaimed.

"Christy, their in reform school for a reason. You don't know if he's here because of some kind of sexual thing," I stated.

"You ALWAYS say that, Bella! Just try and be friends with him! Please? You NEED a boyfriend! We all have boyfriends. You're the only one who doesn't," Cammy complained.

"Seriously? No. I am not going to," I replied.

"Why not? You never give guys a chance to prove themselves to you," Annabeth countered.

"I never give them a chance because I don't need them to prove themselves to me," I countered back.

"You DO need them to prove themselves to you! Why can't you just TRY it?" Trish begged.

"Guys! Why are you all ganging up on me? I can't try because I can't!" I stated.

"Fine! Bella, Cammy, Christy, and Annabeth wanna meet at the usual place for our sleepover? Guys included," Trish spoke out deliberately trying to change the subject.

"Okay, BUT you guys can't set me up," I said sternly.

"Yea, yea whatever," they all replied.

I smiled and went to my room to get unpacked and then see what I was going to bring to the sleepover. I started unpacking and setting my stuff out for tonight. There was a knock on my door. I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey sexy," the mystery man from earlier said.

_Oh god._

"Hi. What do you want?" I asked.

"Other than you? Nothing," he smiled a cheesy smile.

_That is actually a nice pick up line._

"Ha-ha very funny. Is there a reason you're here or can I lock you out of my room?" I asked very annoyed.

"I actually am. I am your new roommate," he smiled.

_What? He's my new roommate! Oh my god!_

"What! No! You can't be my new roommate!" I yelled.

"Why do you sound so shocked? I'm not THAT bad. Plus, you were the one who flipped me off this morning," he stated going back to this morning.

"Whatever. Just don't mess with my stuff or me and I won't mess with you or any of your crap," I said annoyingly while I pushed open the door.

I went back to packing my sleepover bag when I felt someone smack my ass and grab it. I was so not in the mood for this. I turned around to find my new roommate looking at me with a guilty smile.

"I was just thinking that we haven't officially met yet. I am Daniel. What's your name?" he said.

"My name is Isabella, but everybody calls me Bella. Oh, and what the hell was that for?" I asked.

"Bella, I love your name. Oh, and what I did earlier was my way of saying I like you and I want you badly," he said.

"And this is my way of saying, back the hell off me," I said right before flipping him off.

"Oh, ouch! That hurts," he teased.

_Man, he has a good sense of humor. Stop it, Bella! You can't like him! Ugh! Just finish packing your things and go to the spot._

"Oh, really? I'm sooo sorry. I've got to go. Going to a sleepover. You got the room all to yourself," I smiled.

"Great!" he faked.

I laughed then shook my head. I picked up my bag and headed for the door. I wasn't looking in front of me when all of a sudden I walked into something black and hard. I scrambled back only to find it was Carter, Christy's boyfriend.

"God! You scared the living hell out of me!" I scolded while laughing.

"Then my job is done here," Carter laughed.

"Why did you actually come here? I know where we're meeting," I asked.

"Oh, I remember now. Christy asked me to come see who your new roommate was. She said she had a good feeling it was the new guy and what do you know? It is," Carter explained.

"Oh god," I replied.

"She also asked me to do this. Hey, Daniel?" Carter asked looking at Daniel.

"Yea?" he said looking up from his bag.

"Do you wanna come to our sleepover? Bella's gonna be there," Carter winked.

"Umm…. I don't know. Bella? Do you want me there?" he asked looking at me with the most pleading eyes I've ever seen.

"Fine," I sighed.

With that Carter left my room.

"So, where's this mystery place, Bella?" Daniel questioned.

"Oh. It's um, somewhere. You'll see it when we get there," I explained.

"Okay. I'll go on one condition," he reasoned.

"What? What is it? Would you also like to hurry up a bit?" I said irritated.

"You can't lead to cliff and let me fall to my death. I am going. Chill," he simply stated.

"Deal, now can we go?" I asked.

I picked up my bag and walked out the door. I heard him laugh then close the door behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! Wat'd you think of the story? Please Review! :D


End file.
